<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like you want me dolled up for you by LenaLawlipop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868027">Like you want me dolled up for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop'>LenaLawlipop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courting Rituals, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Jewelry, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt hadn't always let Jaskier close to his hair. In the beginning, he didn't let Jaskier close, period. But as time went on, and especially as Jaskier proved himself capable of caring for long hair, and not pulling, Geralt let him closer and closer. The first time they'd bathed together had been a memorable occasion, but Jaskier's memories of that time usually went back to the first time he'd managed to get Geralt's hair braided.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like you want me dolled up for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This lowkey reminds me of that one ABO AU with courting jewelry hng it was so good<br/>But alas, no ABO here, just a random jewelry courting thingy XD</p><p>Prompt: Hair braiding</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt hadn't always let Jaskier close to his hair. In the beginning, he didn't let Jaskier close, period. But as time went on, and especially as Jaskier proved himself capable of caring for long hair, and not pulling, Geralt let him closer and closer. The first time they'd bathed together had been a memorable occasion, but Jaskier's memories of that time usually went back to the first time he'd managed to get Geralt's hair braided.</p><p>He'd learned how to when he lived at home, with his sisters, and he'd also braided hair for girls in Oxenfurt, or sometimes, women he took to bed and then had the luxury of spending extra time with, women who weren't married, who had no one to chase him away. He enjoyed the process, enjoyed preparing the hair to be braided, making sure it wasn't tangled, dividing it into sections... And most people, he'd found, enjoyed having their hair played with.</p><p>Geralt, Jaskier found later on, was no exception. For a while, he'd only let Jaskier braid his hair when he was dead tired from a hunt. As time went on, the real reason why he'd always pushed him away became clearer. It had taken them years to be fully comfortable with one another, but eventually Jaskier started to insist more and more on being allowed to care for Geralt's hair, putting it carefully into braids at night so it wouldn't get tangled, or before a fight, so it wouldn't get in his face. And it was then that he realized multiple things.</p><p>One, that Geralt <em>really</em> liked having his hair touched. He relaxed visibly, so much so that sometimes he fell asleep, all but melting into Jaskier's touch. Other times, and although neither of them mentioned it when it happened, he'd get hard nearly as soon as Jaskier put his fingers on his hair. He would often disappear after that, and Jaskier had never dared to ask him to stay... but he'd been tempted, of course he had.</p><p>Another thing he realized was that Witchers... purred. Which was odd, in the beginning, until it was good. Like, really good. Like, fucking hell, Jaskier had not been expecting to find a kink in himself about something so specific. He hadn't yet figured out what made Geralt purr, as he didn't <em>always</em> do it, but... Gods. Gods, he needed to get a grip.</p><p>And finally, a third thing he realized the more he braided Geralt's hair, was that he became more tactile, and more vocal. He sat against Jaskier, leaning on his legs, sometimes so close that it would be simple for Jaskier to pretend to slip and press their hips together. He placed his hands on Jaskier's legs or knees, tapping whenever Jaskier pulled too much, or simply squeezing, making them both jump with the feeling. He sighed, and hummed, and of course, purred... and Jaskier was sure that he'd heard him stifle a moan at least once or twice.</p><p>The situation continued for a few more years, to the point that Jaskier found himself unable to braid other people's hair without thinking back to Geralt, sometimes even getting hard at the thought. It was clear that something had to give, and it all came to a halt when Geralt invited Jaskier to Kaer Morhen one winter.</p><p>The keep was lovely, in a way Jaskier hadn't anticipated. But what threw off the balance wasn't really the keep, nor the people living there. They all had seemingly assumed they were a couple, which was fine, it was hardly the first time. It was... Geralt, after all, who caved in. Perhaps finding his courage now that he was surrounded by his family, his home, or perhaps simply not willing to go through an entire winter with his brothers teasing them to finally get together, whatever the case, it all came to an end that winter.</p><p>What Jaskier hadn't expected was to find out that Witchers had <em>very</em> specific courting rituals... Rituals involving hair braiding. He listened to the whole thing with the sinking feeling that he was about to be told that he wouldn't be allowed to touch Geralt's hair for the rest of the winter... before he was presented with a handful of tiny copper and silver rings, almost reminiscent of the ornaments some women wore in their ears.</p><p> </p><p>"A Witcher wearing braids is a claimed Witcher," Geralt had said, quietly.</p><p>"And these...?"</p><p>"These are old things that Witchers used to wear, back when there were so many of us... It would signal to others who the partner was. It's not really 'more official' or anything, just more personal."</p><p>"You... want to put these on me, then?"</p><p>"Your hair isn't long enough for braids, but, I thought... maybe you'd like to wear one or two. I know they're not as shiny as your usual jewelry, but... Well."</p><p> </p><p>If it hadn't been for the little ringlets, with their tiny crystals, Jaskier would have asked whether this meant what he thought it meant. But he looked again at them, letting them tumble between his fingers, and nodded instead. As he did, watching Geralt's face relax in utter relief, he knew he'd found his answer. He took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too," he said. Geralt startled, pupils dilating in his surprise, and squirmed where he was sitting.</p><p>"I'm—I'm—I—well, I..." he stammered, and then bit his lips. "Too much?" he asked, quietly. Jaskier chuckled.</p><p>"Let me reiterate: I love you, Geralt. I feel like... this shouldn't come as a surprise... It's taken us both a long time to <em>say</em> it, but..." he leaned in, tucking a strand of hair behind Geralt's ear, and reveling in the shiver it brought out in him.</p><p>"Yeah," Geralt murmured.</p><p>"Put them on me, then," Jaskier coaxed him closer. "And when we go down this mountain, I'm going to get you so many of these of my own."</p><p>"Witchers don't wear these anymore, but..."</p><p>"Nonsense. I'll make you the prettiest Witcher on this goddamn continent."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt didn't reply, but Jaskier knew him well enough by now. He wasn't surprised when Geralt pulled him closer, nor when he heard the quiet rumble of his purring, directly under his ear. He shivered.</p><p> </p><p>"The prettiest Witcher," he repeated. "And everyone shall know you're mine, as much as I'm yours."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt kissed him then, and Jaskier kissed right back, thanking all the gods that he had learned to braid hair, so many years back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!</p><p>If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my <a>profile</a> for my blanket permission statement!</p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/">lenalawlipop</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>